Yacker & Weasel
by TrixieLove13
Summary: **Future Peddie** Eddie and Patrica live together in a big house in Los Angels everything is perfect. That is until Eric comes along. Rated T. I update every 10 comments OR Monday/Tuesday
1. Going & FLASHBACK

Five years ago:

Patricia's POV

"Piper, what are you doing here?!" I yelled across the lawn, "Mom and dad sent me here to make sure you don't run off when you leave." She said back walking towards me, "Why would I "Run" off and where would I go?" I asked. "Joy called mom and, told her that you were thinking of moving to America with Eddie." "Well I am."

Present day

"Hi! How have you been? I've missed you so much!, Maybe next time you say we'll stay in touch we should actually stay in touch" Joy said walking up to me. "Oh my goodness! Hi! I've been good, you?! Do you want to go get a coffee so we can catch up on things, later? I'm really busy and have to go." I said back "Sure" joy replied we exchanged numbers and were to meet when  
"bye" Joy said waving. I went back to mine and Eddie's flat and watched the news, my old boarding school was on the news telling about a reunion that was coming up for all the students that have graduated, I thought to myself for a few minutes and decided to go.

* * *

The next week I boarded a plane going to the school; when I got there I went straight to Eric Sweets office he was my boyfriend's dad who was also known as the headmaster of the school, Eddie was still working in America he's going to come to the boarding school in a few hours he isn't too excited to see his dad but he was coming for me, he loves me, a lot, and I moved in with him about two years ago. When I got to sweets office he welcomed me and told me that during my visit I would stay at a hotel a few miles away. After we visited for a few minutes, I went to Anubis House.

Eddies POV

I just boarded the plane to the old boarding school, I'm not really excited to see Eric, I don't voluntarily talk to him much anymore I've hated him since he expelled Patricia for something I had done and to this day, I don't regret it for one second.

* * *

**HI! well i hoped you like it the chapters WILL get longer R & R**


	2. Mr sweet & FLASHBACK

5 years ago:

"Eddie, can we talk" Patricia asked me. "Of course what's wrong?" I replied. "Well I was at school today, and Kevin came up to me and started accusing me of taking those test answers to that test and I told sweet and he gave him detention for 3 weeks", "Yeah? And did he give you detention?" I asked, "Well sweet expelled me after I begged him not to give me detention for "pulling other students to the bad side" she said sarcastically. "What?!" I yelled "And what is "the bad side"?" "I have no clue" she said, "but he said that you were never a "Bad Boy" and said that once I'm gone that you'll start behaving yourself." She said back "I'll be back, just stay in here until I get back ok" she nodded "I love you" "Love you to"

No POV

"You have no idea what you're talking about I started misbehaving when you left mom and I NOT when I met Patricia; and how would you even know you don't even know me!" Eddie yelled. Mr. Sweet tried to talk but Eddie yelled, "I'm leaving this school WITH Patricia, and there's nothing you can do you've never been a dad to me and NEVER will"

Present day

Eddie POV

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Why hello, son" Mr. Sweet said happily.

"Whatever, where's Patricia? Oh, and by the way, I'm not your son." I declared angrily as I jammed my hand into my jacket pockets.

"Anubis house." Sweet said disappointed.

I walked to Anubis House to catch up with all of my high school friends and see Patricia. Once I reached the house I was practically attacked by my 'old' friends, Patricia and Nina stayed in the kitchen letting everyone catch up with me seeing's Nina sees us every week. She and Fabian are still together after 6 years. Patricia and I barely ever fight any more but we still call each other our silly names.

Patricia's POV

I was _gazing _over to Eddie and trying to ignore what Amber was going on about Alfie and her, Eddie looked over at me and he gave me a smirk not just any smirk the smirk that made me melt, he must of caught on though because he walked over to Amber, and asked for me, Amber looked over at me with a really weird O.M.G face and then walked off to find Alfie. "Thank you soo much" I pleaded. Eddie laughed and pecked me on the cheek. His phone vibrated he pulled it out of his pocket and sighed, he handed me his phone for me to read the text I looked up after I did so and said to him, "I'll be fine if you go to Mr. Sweet's place for a talk", "Only if you come with me." he said back with a smirk on his face "will do" I said proudly we walked over to Sweet's house hand in hand, once we got there Eddie banged on the door with his fist. "Eddie!" I whisper yelled, "What" he said over his shoulder I just rolled my eyes Eric opened the door staring at me then at Eddie "What, You wanted me to come so I brought her along with me if she isn't welcome **_we'll_** leave." Eddie said rudely expressing the "we'll". "Ok come in." Eric stated guiding us in.

* * *

I am trying to make the chapters and the story MIGHT go on a one week break:( but probably wont.


	3. Scaring her

Eddies POV:

After I snapped **(A/N: I let my niece read it out loud and she said SLAPPED and I'm just like "Whoa, girl, he doesn't hate him THAT much the dads like 60!")** at Eric we went inside to eat I held onto Patricia's waist she smiled and started to blush I smirked at her, she looked up at me "What" she asked "nothing" I said a little too quickly then Eric walked in. He sat us down in the living room and started to talk about why he expelled Patricia, I let him talk seeing we haven't talked about it because we left so quickly after she got expelled. Later on Patricia had to leave to the reunion.

Patricia's POV

I left to go the gym where they were holding the reunion Eddie stayed behind for a few minutes. I was walking through the courtyard in the dark when I heard a noise of leaves crumbling under someone's feet I quickly turned around and asked "Hello?" I was terrified when I looked over to the woods by Mr. Sweets house; in a distance there was a dark outline of what appeared to be a man's body walking towards me I turned back around and started to walk faster than I was before and then someone grabbed me around my waist pulling me towards their body thinking it was Rufus I tried to scream but the persons free hand was over my mouth preventing me to scream, I turned around still in the persons grip and saw Eddie smiling; I pulled away and not so playfully punched him in the arm he sarcastically yelled "OWWW!" "What they heck made you think that I would be okay with you giving me a heart attack" I loudly whispered. "I wasn't going to I just saw that you got scared and went along with it and why are you whispering" he said all smarty pants like. "Ugghhh" I said walking to the gym knowing he would follow

* * *

After a while Amber and I walked back to the house; we didn't want to stay up late because we wanted to visit our old teachers tomorrow. Amber lived about a block away from Eddie and I and we see her often same with Nina and Fabian.

The next morning Eddie and I went to the classrooms to visit with our old teachers, we made it to the history room and saw Ms. Denby, she gave us a glare of hatred, "I'm in the middle of class if you don't mind" Denby said rudely. Eddie started to say something but I cut him off saying "We didn't even what to see you, we thought you were fired after, well, you know. Frobisher" I whispered the last part. In response Eddie and the whole class snickered. "Quite" yelled Caroline. Eddie then said, "Yeah, and I bet half of this school hate you. Bye," .Eddie and I walked out lightly laughing.

Eddie POV:

"I'm proud of you" I stated towards Patricia while walking out of the school. "Why" she asked back confused. "Because in high school after all the sinner stuff you wouldn't of said that" I said "Well I can thank you for that-"What does that mean I tried to protect you where the one that ran off" I cut her off, "I meant thank you for getting me through that" she said back calmly, "Oh" was all I could get out. "I love you, baby" I managed to get out. "I love you to" I laughed at that.


	4. Getting back home

Patricia POV:

"Eddie wake up" I said straddling him while kissing his neck, "Whaaat" he said groggily "Wake up we need to pack, go to the airport, go back to L.A., and then we can sleep." I said smiling like a psycho. I giggled as he pushed me off him and walked to the bathroom groaning. "Hey babe, want to join me?" he yelled from the bathroom "In the shower?" "Where else, the toilet?" "Hehe, yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Eddie POV:

"Ugghhh, why is this flight so long" yawned Patricia I laughed "Cause we're fighting half way around the world." I stated simply not looking up from my MacBook. "Oh, shut up" Patricia said getting up to the bathroom. After a few minutes she still didn't come back so I got up and walked to the bathroom, and saw some guy cornering her and trying to kiss her, "You better get your slimy hands off my girl." I said angrily he turned around quickly and put his hands by his side while Patricia ran behind me and hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know you were with her" the kid said scared "Either way, you shouldn't disrespect a woman like that." I said turning around intertwining Patricia and mine hands and walking back to first class.

* * *

Patricia POV

"Finally" I yelled once we got into the taxi heading home "Almost there babe" Eddie said smiling to me we both started leaning in "HERE" yelled the taxi man "Jerk" Eddie muttered we got out and unpacked the taxi and walked up to the elevator getting in "Ok, now let's finish what we ALMOST started" Eddie said walking towards me "uhhh, no wait till we get up to the penthouse." "I like that; 'penthouse' makes us sound rich" he muttered to himself "Well we kind of are; between my modeling and your writing, we can't really say we aren't" I said interrupting his thoughts "True. But, how would you feel if we moved into a house; a bigger house" he said walking out of the elevator and into the living room **(a/n: imagine the pent house in Jessie) **"Really?" I asked walking up to him and putting my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist. "Yeah why not, it'd be good for us you know, getting married, starting a family." he said nervous, "Amber thinks we should be married by now; you know seeming we've been dating for 4 almost 5 years now." I said back giggling. "So you want to get married?" "Of course but only with you" I said jokingly "Who else?" "I love you, Patricia" "I love you to"

* * *

**A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE NEXT WEEK BUT I PROBABLY WILL THANKS! Sorry this chapter was so short!**


	5. Lets start looking

**a/n: so so sorry its sooo short i was REALLY busy think week but at least I posted i said i might not:)**

* * *

Patricia POV:

I'm sitting in bed at three AM thinking about what Eddie said, I may be blushing and giggling trying to stop which just made it worse, I felt the bed shift and then heard,

"Why the heck are you giggling at three in the morning?" Eddie asks sounding slightly annoyed "thinking" I say simply. "About?" he asks back. "What you said earlier." "And what do you think about what I said earlier" he said sitting up now fully awake "I want to do it, I love you and I want to move to a bigger house and start a family" I said seriously. "Then lets do it right now lets start looking for houses" I look at him like I had just been god smacked "Really? At three in the morning you want to look at houses?" "Well neither of us has work for the next three days so that gives us enough time to find a few houses and go look at them." "Ok, fine" I said trying to hid my smile but turning away and grabbing my computer. We pulled up a website and started searching "I like that one don't you smiley?" Eddie said after a good 10 minutes -}

* * *

thank you!


	6. Eric

Patricia POV:

Two weeks later

Right now we were moving into our new house. The house was beautiful! It was a 2 story, 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, an office, a theatre room, two car garage, pool, and a decent size yard. OK OK I'll stop bragging, but still I LOVE this house, Eddie being the 'MANLY' man he thinks he is insisted the he does all the heavy lifting and of course me being me I didn't complain.

Eddie POV:

3 days later:

I just got home and I'm looking for Patricia "Babe" no answer "Patricia" no answer "YACKER" no answer I started looking thru all the room and when I got to the master bedroom door shut and locked "Patricia" "yeah" she replied back faintly, I could tell she's been crying. "Come out" after a few seconds I heard shuffling and then the door burst open and I was attacked by Patricia. "Hey, what's wrong" I said rubbing her back and head "don't hate me" "Never, now what's wrong" "Your dad called." "Ohh great," I said sarcastically "What'd he want" "He asked to visit here, the new house… you" she said faintly "Ohhh" I said letting go of her limping over the bed landing on it face first. "I'm sorry I didn't want to be rude!" she said crawling into bed rubbing my arm.

Patricia POV

I was rubbing his arm trying to comfort him "Fine" he said after about five minutes "he can come" he finished while sitting up, back resting on the headboard and pulling me up with him "thank you I love you I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't want to be rude to him after what happened at the school.

* * *

I'm so so so sorry its two days late I know my moms having a surgery in two weeks and my grand parents are coming for that I KNOW i WILL NOT update monday or tuesday the week of the surgery (21 and 22) of oct. I MIGHT update thursday or friday after the surgery and after the next chapter will mostly be a flashback thank you so so much for understanding!


	7. Sad?

**A/N: Thank you for all of you support on my mom she is perfectly fine nothing is wrong! thank good! anyway here is chapter 7! I know I said this chapter would mostly be flash back but I didn't realize I was talking about the next chapter soo sorryL**

* * *

Patricia POV:

Today we are picking up Eric from the airport Eddie being the cry baby he is, is completely dreading it. I put on a black mini skirt and a purple tank top with a black vest and some black ankle boots. I called Eddie into the bedroom to see if he was ready. "Yeah" he says voice slightly muffled, I turn to see what he was doing to see hoagie dripping down his face and his mouth full and dripping on his shirt

"Eddie!" I yelled angrily.

"What?"

"What are you doing we're about to leave"

"I was hungry" he said pouted.

"It's fine to eat but learn how to use a plate and a napkin, go change shirts." I finished

"Yes mama" he said jokingly.

* * *

Eddie pov:

Right now we are standing in the airport waiting for Eric Patricia had her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck as if she were asleep, "Babe" she says I look up to see Eric standing about ten feet away staring at us. Kind of sad looking….


	8. AN

I probably will upload another chapter later this week because last chapter was soooooooo short so be on the look out!


	9. I will update

I thought it over and I though that once we have 10 reviews is when I will update:) Thank you!


	10. Eric and Sogging

**A/N: I know its been long (a week) but I was behind in school and (Surprise Surprise) had a WHOLE BUNCH of family drama:( there for I havent really had time to update but here it is!**

*****5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER*****

* * *

Patrica pov:

I look up from eddies neck to see a some-what sad Eric, "Babe" I say towards Eddie, he looks up and sees Eric. He stands up arm not leaving my waist making me get up as well. "Eric" Eddie says, hand protectively tightens around my waist I lean into his side. "Son please I'm y-" "You are not my father never was and never will be" Eddie quietly yells cutting him off "If it wasn't for Patricia you wouldn't be here" he says more calmly turning around grabbing my jacket walking out to the convertible belt **(the thingy that brings the suitcases around PLEASE comment the real name of this contraption thingy) **waiting for Erics suitcase.

Line break

Patricia POV

Once we got home I led Eric to the guest room Eddie, being the baby he is refused to. "Such a nice house Patricia." Eric stated "Uh.. Thanks" I said just making it more awkward. Once I led him to his room I went to Eddie and I room. "I'm sorry-" Eddie said walking out of our bathroom with wet hair and shirtless. "Why? For leaving me with the man the expelled me for no reason?" I said snapping cutting him off "I'm sorry" I said quickly walking over hugging him burying my face in his neck "I'm sorry for dropping your shampoo bottle in the shower and spilling it everywhere." He finished picking me up wrapping my legs around his waist bringing me to the bed setting me down. "Maybe you should let me finish" he said getting into bed pulling me into his lap. "I love you" I said snuggling closer to his chest if that was even possible. "I love you to" he said kissing my lips, after about 5 minutes of sogging we pulled apart falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: 5 REVIEWS please and thank you for all the prays for my mom! **

**Reveiw replies:**

**Guest: I dont feel comfortable writing snogging sessions so I hope this is fine:)**

**Lol: Thank you!**

**LeddiePeddieKick: Thank you I think so to!**


End file.
